La fuerza de un dragón
by SusanWrite
Summary: Wufei tiene un accidente, a pesar de saber que cuenta con los otros expilotos, decide que tiene que tomar su vida en sus propias manos y salir adelante enfrentando los desafíos de la vida que tiene ahora, pero sus amigos y familia y no lo van a dejar solo, están dispuestos a demostrarle que no tiene que ser siempre y en ellos puede apoyarse para recuperarse...
1. Chapter 1

**Sé que dije que amaba los crossover, pero como pueden ver no son lo único que leo o escribo, espero les guste esta historia, porque adoro a WuFei, tengo ganas de emparejarlo con alguien pero no estoy segura de con quien, si me dan ideas o dicen lo que quieren leer sin duda lo voy a considerar para seguir, de todas maneras tengo el siguiente captulo listo y esperando para subir ;)**

* * *

 **1**

 **)O(**

No podía sentirse decepcionado de no tener nada que hacer, de hecho era completamente libre para realizar lo que se le diera la gana, pero al mismo tiempo estaba atrapado en un lugar y sin nada que hacer porque ahora mismo tenía que tomar una decisión que marcaría lo que haría desde ese momento.

No podía molestar a sus amigos, mucho menos ahora que los otros habían establecido algo normal después de las guerras, siempre había querido ser independiente y ahora eso se veía frustrado por ese objeto que le acompañaría a cada paso fuera a donde fuera.

El accidente que había tenido no había sido tan malo, no tenía muchas cicatrices nuevas, en realidad se veía bastante bien ahora que estaba recuperado, después de un largo año de rehabilitación y otro mas de operaciones variadas antes de eso por no mencionar el mes y medio que había estado en un coma tan profundo que por poco y lo desconectan, había tenido una suerte de locos, el único sobreviviente de aquel horrible desastre, se sentía agradecido de estar vivo, de haber recibido tanta ayuda y que los médicos en verdad hubieran guardado silencio, sabía que había tenido periodistas por montones para escuchar su triste historia y lucrar con ello de otra manera. Había estado viviendo en el hospital universitario desde que despertó luego de una intervención que le salvo la vida de libertad que tanto le había costado y ahora tenía la posibilidad de irse, pero ¿a dónde?

WuFei Chang no tenía un lugar al cual regresar, claro que sus amigos lo recibirían pero en estas condiciones solo sería una carga para Barton en el circo, de ninguna manera iría con Maxwell solo lograría colocar a ambos en una situación demasiado incómoda, por otra parte con Yuy no sería muy diferente si bien ambos se llevaban bastante fácilmente esto era nuevo prácticamente para los dos; finalmente pero no menos importante Winner, el rubio sería lo peor, estaba seguro que lo haría sentir mal con su discapacidad, no con mala intención por supuesto, pero el joven tendía a preocuparse demasiado de las cosas y aún el mismo se estaba adaptando a su nueva condición, claro que ya había aceptado que era un discapacitado, era lo suficientemente orgulloso pero no era terco e idiota como para no aceptar su realidad, tenía una nueva identificación que acreditaba su estado para ciertos beneficios y estaba bien con ello, casi no le molestaban ya las miradas de las personas al pasar y cada día daba un paso más para mejor y adaptarse a su vida.

No, estaba completamente seguro que no podía molestar a los otros jóvenes con esto, tendría que tomar una decisión de lo que iba a hacer en este momento.

\- Señor Chang - su médico le sorprendió al haberse acercado sin que lo notará, tenía que ser que había pasado tanto tiempo con el hombre que ya lo había aceptado como una parte de él.

\- buenas tardes - WuFei se dio vuelta lentamente en su lugar junto a la ventana en que estaba y miró al hombre tomar asiento en su cama.

\- sé que no es fácil regresar a la vida después de lo que ha pasado y por lo mismo me permití hacer algunos arreglos para usted - el doctor le tendió una carpeta que el joven tomó con curiosidad - si esta de acuerdo venga a verme a mi oficina esta tarde, solo considere por favor que será muy bueno para todos.

El médico lo dejó solo para que viera la propuesta y WuFei se vio inmerso en la información y la posibilidad que se le presentaba de un trabajo que en verdad podía hacer y donde no sería una carga, donde además tendría la posibilidad de emplear sus conocimientos y mantenerse en forma, trabajaría con personas, estaría en un buen lugar y sería útil, algo que en verdad le preocupaba desde que se enteró de su condición y más contando con su historial de la guerra.

Por supuesto cualquiera dudaría de la buena voluntad del médico, pero después de haber recibido tanta ayuda del hombre durante tanto tiempo comenzaba a creer que le debía algo y aceptar ese trabajo sería una manera de pagar al buen hombre.

Bien estaba decidido, aceptaría ese trabajo y sería maestro; no estaba nada mal, sería el 'Profesor Chang' sentía que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en cualquier circunstancia la verdad, sin contar su discapacidad porque le agradaba y le hacía sentir pleno el conocimiento de que ayudaría a formar mentes jóvenes y guiarlos de alguna manera por el buen camino de la vida...

Meses después...

WuFei se había acostumbrado bastante rápido a la rutina de la escuela, fue aceptado muy bien en el lugar, había pasado tres semanas en el lugar como observador atento de todo y habituándose a sus nuevos horarios, entonces comenzó el nuevo semestre y se integró completamente en el cuerpo docente.

Ahora estaba en su oficina corrigiendo unos ensayos que había recibido esa mañana, por suerte tenía la tarde libre y era viernes, solo le faltaba su rutina de la mañana siguiente y si terminaba todo tendría la tarde del sábado y el domingo completamente libres, ¿quién hubiera pensado que ser maestro tomaba tanto tiempo y dedicación? por supuesto era feliz con su trabajo, y en serio adoraba a sus estudiantes, eran listos, amables, educados y aveces se las daban de listillos incluso con él; en su salón de clases era un maestro que rayaba en lo estricto pero siempre justo, respetado por sus estudiantes; mientras que el resto del tiempo parecía haber sido adoptado como una especie de hermano mayor para todos los niños y niñas del internado. Los otros maestros estaban muy contentos con él y la forma en que se había integrado, había dos personas de la desaparecida L-5, no se habían conocido ni eran familia pero podían recordar la colonia y ciertas bromas que solo alguien que hubiera vivido allí era capaz de entender, habían encontrado también unas pocas personas más que habían sido de la colonia destruida que por diversas razones no habían estado allí ese fatídico día y se mantenían en contacto por mensajes, cartas o llamadas, se habían adoptado en silencio unos a otros, eran una familia unida por los recuerdos y capacidad de superación, estaban allí unos para otros y era bueno no saber que estaban solos en lo que a veces les parecía un universo demasiado grande.

* * *

 **Segunda historia del día de hoy, espero estén leyendo también las otras, que emocionante, eso de no poder publicar hasta ciertas horas después de confirmar la cuenta me tiene emocionada, mientras espero sigo subiendo capitulos para publicar en cuanto pueda!**

 **Saludos, espero sus comentarios también y muchas gracias por leer a esta principiante ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí con la continuación...Espero que les este gustando!**

* * *

2

Miró por la ventana un momento y suspiró, era un día agradable y sentía que estaba olvidando algo, se tomo un minuto para prepararse un té y pensar en que podría estar dejando en el olvido...soltó una maldición en chino al ver el calendario, esperaba no fuera muy tarde para una llamada.

En menos de lo que esperaba tenía el video-teléfono y un rubio sonriendo devolviendo su mirada con curiosidad observando lo que podía de su oficina por la pequeña pantalla.

\- ¡WuFei! que bueno saber de ti, ya pensábamos que no vendrías - le dijo el rubio con una alegre sonrisa sincera - Duo está muy contento de haber llegado antes que tú - Winner le sonrió inocentemente al ver como el otro se quejaba - ¿estás muy lejos? ¿necesitas que te vayan a recoger?

\- la verdad... - WuFei no estaba muy seguro de como decirle que aún estaba en la tierra y pensaba quedarse de esa forma - lo siento pero no podré ir - el rubio tenía una expresión de tristeza tan grande que se apresuró a una explicación - la semana que viene son los exámenes trimestrales ¿qué clase de maestro sería si me fuera justo entonces cuando tengo todos los días alumnos pasando por el salón después de clases llenos de dudas?

Eso pareció funcionar, el rubio lucía sin duda mucho más animado y aliviado con esa respuesta.

\- felicidades por hacerte maestro entonces, podemos organizar algo cerca un fin de semana al menos o podemos reunirnos en las vacaciones - El rubio se veía completamente feliz respecto a los planes que seguramente estaría haciendo en su cabeza.

\- si, supongo, pero no puedo alejarme mucho, es un internado y todos los maestros tenemos más funciones que solo las clases correspondientes - WuFei estaba muy contento que no le estaban presionando para ir como había prometido pero la verdad un viaje al espacio en su condición no era algo que quería experimentar de momento y el rubio parecía contento con verlo alegre de su trabajo.

\- bien, entonces nos contarás todo cuando te veamos, me da mucho gusto verte tan bien a...-Quatre se detuvo a media palabra cuando llamaron con insistencia en la puerta de WuFei.

El chino parecía bastante desconcertado con la insistencia con que llamaban por lo que haciendo una seña de silencio innecesaria, por otra parte el chino no alcanzó ni a responder cuando la puerta se abrió y quien llamaba con tanta insistencia apareció.

\- ¡Lo logré! ¡Profesor Chang, lo hice! - una adolescente de unos 15 años entró en la oficina tan rápido como su movimiento con las muletas que usaba le permitían, vestía unos simples jeans azules y una blusa de botón blanca, un colgante azul se balanceaba entre sus pechos con cada paso rápido que daba y su cabello sujeto en una coleta tenía mechones sueltos que ahora enmarcaban su rostro.

Quatre sabiamente guardó silencio observando por primera vez a su amigo interactuar con uno de sus estudiantes.

\- no entiendo - el chino fue directo, le daba gusto ver a la chica por lo general tímida tan contenta y entusiasta con esto pero la verdad no entendía de que hablaba.

\- envié el manuscrito como me dijo y ¡fue aceptado!, me acaban de llamar para decir que, ¡van a publicar mi historia! - la chica había llegado a estar de pie justo a un lado de su maestro y vio con los ojos cada vez más amplios que un hombre rubio sonreía en la pantalla del video-teléfono, había interrumpido con su entusiasmo a su maestro sin preocuparse por nada de lo que el hombre pudiera estar haciendo.

\- ¡felicidades, Anette! - el chino olvidando por un momento al rubio en la línea, se puso de pie y envolvió a la chica en un abrazó; no podía estar más orgulloso de ella, le había costado mucho que aceptará tenía talento para la escritura y mucho más aún que compartiera sus historias al menos con los internos del lugar, pero ahora estaba muy feliz por la chica que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer digna frente a sus ojos.

\- gra-gracias, señor - ella estaba completamente sonrojada y Quatre se aguantaba la risa únicamente por la incredulidad de ver al otro siendo tan espontáneo con sus emociones - yo, umm, creo que mejor me retiro, no me había dado cuenta que le estaba interrumpiendo y tengo que llamar a mamá y decirle también, estará muy contenta.

\- estoy seguro que estará aún más orgullosa de ti - el chino se sentó y le pasó una nota hecha rápidamente a la chica que le miró con confusión y curiosidad - un pase para estar corriendo a estas horas por el área del personal.

\- gra-gracias - sonrojándose una vez más, se despidió muy rápidamente y dejó la oficina con una sonrisa.

\- eso fue interesante - Winner le sonreía en la pantalla.

\- Anette era una chica muy tímida cuando llegué aquí, no acababa de aceptar su discapacidad, le parecía que el mundo como lo conocía había terminado, claro que estaba aún en rehabilitación y eso solo lo hacía más difícil para ella, pero ha ganado confianza con el paso del tiempo y el apoyo de los nuevos amigos que ha encontrado aquí y esta demostrando por fin su verdadera personalidad... - Wufei estaba muy contento con ello, al verdad es que no era agradable ver a niños deprimidos, pensando que su mundo se terminaba, pero él había pasado por algo similar y podía ayudarlos porque en el fondo los entendía, había casos en que era algo más complicado, también dependía de la situación personal de cada alumno y en el caso de él a pesar de ser maestro recibía atención también.

\- estoy muy orgulloso de ti y lo que has logrado, seguro los demás querrán verte tan pronto como yo, en verdad me parece que eres el que más ha cambiado, te ves mas seguro y contento con tu propia persona - Quatre parecía ciertamente más relajado y esa sonrisa hizo que el chino se sintiera mal por no haber acudido al rubio antes para decirle de su situación.

* * *

 **En el siguiente Quatre se entera de la verdad...no puedo esperar para subir ese capitulo!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan un buen día!**

 **Pd: pasen por mi perfil para ver mis otras historias ;) hay de HarryPotter/SekaiichiHatsukoi/GundamWing/Gravitation/OuranHighSchool**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí con la continuación...Espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi!**

* * *

3

\- la verdad...esta es una escuela especial, aquí se podría decir que soy maestro y alumno - el otro le miró sin entender - Winner, no...Quatre, trabajo como maestro en una escuela para jóvenes y niños discapacitados y yo también soy uno - el chino cerró los ojos y esperó la respuesta del otro, pero después de un par de segundos de nada se atrevió a mirar al rubio.

\- ...

\- umm - al notar que el rubio no le iba a responder WuFei miró la pantalla esperando poder leer algo en la expresión del otro.

\- voy de inmediato hacia allí, y vamos a hablar de porque no dijiste nada antes, y no puedes decir nada al respecto, claro que dijimos no nos veriamos por un tiempo pero esa era una situación en que eso no importaba, maldita sea Wufei, somos familia, estamos aquí para ti, ¿lo sabes verdad?

\- yo... - el chino se sentía mal, de alguna manera entendía al rubio pero eso no hacía mas sencillo aceptar el error que había cometido, había tomado las decisiones de su vida completamente solo como siempre desde la desaparición de L-5

\- ¿lo sabes?

\- si - suspiró, no es que pudiera hacer más la verdad, después de encontrar a la gente de la ex L-5 había aprendido a dejar a entrar a la gente en su vida - te mandó los datos de la escuela por correo luego entonces...solo hazme un favor y no le digas a los demás aún, no es como una enfermedad, es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir y tampoco es serio realmente.

\- esta bien, no me corresponde sacar tu secreto, sin embargo, tendrás que explicar todo esto con detalles - ante la mirada que recibió solo pudo asentir.

Se despidieron con palabras de cortesía meramente por la educación recibida, porque el chino estaba seguro el rubio le hubiera querido cortar la llamada cuanto antes para prepararse y viajar...le envió los datos y le pidió le avisará cuando llegarán para recibirlos y arreglar un par de días libres en la escuela...esperaba le dijera algo con anticipación, necesitaba prepararse para hacer frente a los otros también; por ahora bien podría conseguir algo dulce para celebrar esa noche en la cena con el resto de la escuela el triunfo de Anette.

A la mañana siguiente había recibido un e-mail del rubio diciendo que estarían pasando a verlo a primera hora del día siguiente con el resto de los ex-pilotos. Tenía mucho que hacer hasta la llegada de los chicos.

El internado era un lugar bastante grande, además de las instalaciones de los dormitorios y salones de clases de un internado normal, en este lugar todo parecía un poco más amplio, por ejemplo los pasillos, podían pasar muy bien tres personas en sillas de ruedas con espacio más que suficiente entre ellos en el momento y además alguien podía caminar entre ellos sin problemas; por otra parte estaban las enormes instalaciones médicas y salas de rehabilitación, siempre habían personas por todas partes, personal, alumnos o voluntarios, padres o visitantes, conocer a todas las personas tomaba un tiempo, pero pasar los chismes parecía que no llevaba más de quince minutos y eso por no mencionar las enormes salas de recreación y entretenimiento.

Quince minutos fue lo que pasó desde que Wufei pidiera el día libre para que todos en el lugar se hubieran enterado de que tendría visitas.

Mirando por la ventana el joven chino no pudo evitar un suspiro al ver un grupo de chicas chismear sobre quien le visitaría, después de todo la única persona de fuera con la que parecía hablar y ver era su doctor.

A la hora del almuerzo, el comedor estaba lleno gente conversando y especulando sobre la vida y amigos del Sr. Chang sin pena alguna de que el estuviera presente y pudiera escuchar, de hecho el ex-piloto pensaba que estaban esperando les corrigiera de alguna manera dejando escapar algo. No iba a pasar, al menos de momento, se estaba divirtiendo escuchando los murmullos excitados de los alumnos y algunos miembros del personal.

A las 15:30 mientras la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus clases del día, él se encontraba siendo regañado por la bibliotecaria mientras ella caminaba cargada de libros y él no llevaba nada solo porque la mujer era muy terca para aceptar ayuda.

Al llegar a las puertas ella se despidió y le regaño una vez más por la ropa ligera que llevaba y le dijo que si salía sin recoger al menos una chaqueta se encargaría de dejarle sin postre una semana. No pudo evitar sonreír, la bibliotecaria era como una especie de abuela de todos en el lugar, se le respetaba y se le quería como una, y ella los trataba a todos como si fueran en verdad sus nietos, cuidaba de ellos y los trataba como tal a pesar de que no tenía familia con lazos consanguineos.

Al día siguiente el desayuno fue algo más tranquilo con los alumnos preocupados con tareas de último minuto sin terminar, o con demasiado sueño, o cansancio aquellos que tenían terapia matinal.

Wufei se acomodo en su silla, había decidido que lo mejor sería una buena impresión visual de su situación, darles desde el principio el choque con su nueva realidad por así decirlo, aún así no podía dejar de estar nervioso con la reacción que tendrían los chicos, además no quería aceptar que tenía cierto temor del rubio.

Se acercó a la caseta de seguridad, sería mejor evitar perderse en sus pensamientos y que mejor que pasar el rato con una de las personas más interesantes que había en la escuela, Robin el joven guardia, estaba cerca de su edad y era en verdad todo un personaje, pero seguía siendo gracioso, inteligente, divertido, y muy culto, aunque también estaba bastante entusiasmado con hablar de su joven y linda esposa y su igualmente recién nacida hija, gracias a todos los cielos que la niña parecía tener el carácter tranquilo de la madre.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo!**

 **Ahora me voy a escribir uno de 'I always love you'**

 **Nos leemos...~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí con la continuación...**

 **Espero les vaya gustando la historia!**

* * *

4

Hablando tranquilamente se les pasó el tiempo, hasta que una camioneta desconocida se estacionó frente a las puertas de la escuela y de ella salieron los cuatro pilotos mientras Rashid al parecer se iba a estacionar en un lugar más apropiado, no se le podía culpar la zona era para discapacitados después de todo era una escuela especial.

Robin los recibió con una sonrisa afable y feliz de saber que eran los amigos del maestro más joven y que era tan buen amigo, les entregó unas etiquetas con sus nombres bajo un distintivo de 'visitante' con el que podrían pasar en otro momento cuando se quedaran a visitar y sabía que el de cabello largo en una trenza lo iba a aprovechar, pero cuando estaba por decirles que pasaran a donde estaba el chico al que buscaban, Wufei salió de la caseta de seguridad y vio por primera vez en años a sus amigos, los otros ex-pilotos.

Quatre soltó una exclamación, seguida de una maldición de Duo que tenía una expresión de shock bastante divertida, Trowa tenía su ojo visible muy abierto y la boca ligeramente le hacía compañía, Heero estaba extrañamente pálido y con una expresión que el chino no pudo identificar, pero estaba seguro nunca antes había visto en el ex-piloto del Wing.

\- hola chicos - Wufei notó que Robin sabiamente guardó silencio y se acercó a él para ayudarle en caso que decidiera ponerse de pie, le dio a su amigo una sonrisa agradecida, pero se quedó sentado de momento.

\- ¡Wufei! - Quatre moviéndose más rápido de lo que creía posible estaba frente a él moviendo las manos como si quisiera abrazarlo pero sin atreverse a hacerlo, mirándolo desde cada punto que podía como identificando algo en su amigo - Alá, no creí que fuera tan grave.

\- no lo es - le dijo rápido y con honestidad asombrándose un poco de la veracidad y firmeza en sus propias palabras, pero después de todo no lo era en verdad, había niños muy jóvenes que luchaban con cosas peores que él a diario y lo hacían con entereza, esto no era nada en comparación a muchos otros casos.

\- pero, pero te vi ponerte de pie y abrazar a esa chica... - el rubio se veía dolorosamente confundido por lo que el chino se apiado de él y el resto que poco a poco salían de su estupor y prestaban atención al intercambio sin atreverse a acercase más o decir nada de momento.

\- lo sé - Wufei se puso de pie y todos notaron como apoyo la mayor parte de su peso en los reposabrasos de la silla en que estaba para hacerlo, un movimiento por lo demás muy natural y que para cualquiera podría pasar desapercibido, entonces con cuidado y muy lento dio un paso adelante con Robin muy cerca de él porque el chino había decidido tomar los escalones en lugar de la pequeña pendiente que permitía a la silla llegar a donde estaba. Quatre retrocedió veloz para atrapar al chino en caso necesario.

Tres escalones bajados lentamente, y el chino estaba frente al rubio con una sonrisa orgullosa de su logró, hace cuatro meses apenas podía caminar en una superficie plana, ahora podía subir y bajar escalas, podía parecer insignificante para algunos pero era un gran paso para él, más aún por haberlo logrado completamente sin ayuda esta vez.

\- Oh, grandisimo tonto - Quatre finalmente había cedido y lo estaba abrazando suavemente pero con un agarre que nadie podría romper, poniendo todo su corazón en ese abrazo para el chico tonto que había sufrido todos esos drásticos cambios en su vida completamente solo - deberías haber llamado.

\- no podía, después del accidente, debía encontrar mi propio camino y llegar a un acuerdo con lo que es ahora mi vida - Wufei vio por el rabillo del ojo que Robin había regresado los tres escalones y le llevaba su silla ahora a su lado.

\- ahora, sé que todos quieren regañar a Wu, pero en verdad no necesita mucha presión de momento y es mejor que regrese a la silla antes que alguien me maté por dejarle hacer esto fuera de la sala de rehabilitación - Wufei obediente regresó a su silla, no sería correcto causarle problemas a su amigo.

\- lo siento Robin - cuando el chico le restó importancia con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa, Wufei se volvió al resto que aún no había dicho nada.

\- ¡Por Shinigami, Wuffers, ¿qué diablos te pasó?! - Duo se había acercado a ellos viéndose completamente atormentado, nada parecido a como era en realidad. Eso era exactamente lo que Wufei no quería, alterar las vidas de los que eran más que amigos, los que se habían convertido en su familia.

\- fue un accidente, pero no es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto - Wufei se volvió a Robin para encontrarse que este sonreía y sacaba de un bolsillo en su chaqueta una tarjeta.

\- un pase, libre de cualquier trabajo hasta mañana por la tarde - El director le había llamado antes y le pidió que le entregará el pase al chico si las cosas con sus amigos se daban, al parecer era el momento.

\- bien, entonces podemos pasar la noche en mi casa - Todos guardaron silencio obedientes, eso más que sugerencia o petición era una orden cortés pero todos sabían mejor para no discutirle al rubio.

Quatre ya había hecho planes para quedarse cerca y ahora tendría que hacer arreglos para una habitación en el primer piso para todos, debía hacer arreglos pues no pensaba dejar solo al chino y estaba bastante seguro que los otros tampoco querrían alejarse mucho de él hasta hacer entrar algo de razón en el joven testarudo.

Rashid estaba cerca con la camioneta por suerte, solo tenían que salir de la escuela y llevar al chino a casa entonces todo estaría mejor.

\- ¿necesitas algo antes de partir? - Quatre le miraba como si no quisiera perderlo de vista y los otros comenzaban a acercarse pero aún tomando y aceptando en toda su figura y la nueva noticia de la situación de su amigo, este era un shock para que el no estaban preparados, ni quizás nunca lo estuvieran no importa el tiempo que pasará o todo lo que habían vivido, se sentían completamente perdidos de como actuar a alguien que era tan importante para todos ellos y que habían dejado solo en su momento más vulnerable.

\- aquí - Robin sacó una bolsa deportiva con ropa y otras necesidades básicas para su amigo empacadas por la bibliotecaria - nuestra querida abuela empacó todo y dijo que no olvides el suéter, puedes no estar aquí pero aún puede requisar tu postre.

Wufei sonrió a Robin que le miraba con ojos risueños también, ambos sabían que la mujer mayor tenía las mejores intenciones y que solo estaba haciendo amenazas vacías en realidad, la mujer era un completo encanto y todos en el lugar la amaban.

Trowa se adelantó y tomó la bolsa del guardia con un agradecimiento y entonces se despidieron para poder ir pronto a casa y saber de que iba todo esto y como podían ayudar al terco piloto de L-5.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo listo, quieren romance? alguna pareja en especifico? het/yuri/yaoi?**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
